Azshara
(4,500) (1,350) (900) (900) (720) (630) (450) (450) Water elementals |government= |major= |minor= Camp Valormok (250) Talrendis Point (75) |languages=Nazja, Darnassian, Taur-ahe, Ursine |faiths=Ancients, Azshara, Arkkoroc, Elune |Resources=Artifacts, hunting, gemstones, gold |affiliation= Contested |loc=Northern Kalimdor |source=''Lands of Mystery, pg. 9-10 }} : ''For the naga and once Highborne queen after whom this region was named, see Queen Azshara. Azshara is located in northeastern Kalimdor, east of Ashenvale, south of Winterspring, and north of Durotar. It is a beautiful coastal area cloaked in eternal autumn. The trees and other flora are tinged in brilliant oranges and reds, and nearer the coast, great cliffs and sandy beaches line the ocean. The region's inhabitants can make life hard for the nature lover, however. Enraged ghosts, vicious satyr, stalking naga and ferocious wildlife can quickly put an end to those who venture too far from the road. A shattered stretch of coastline on Kalimdor’s northeast, Azshara was once the greatest night elf metropolis. The city fell millennia ago in the War of the Ancients, but a few ragged buildings perch on the cliffs overlooking similar ruins among the coral.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 18 Much of the city of Azshara fell into the ocean.S&L, pg. 72 The Horde has established a small outpost, Grim Ulang, in the area, but naga are a constant danger.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 18 History Before the Great Sundering, this shattered stretch of coast along Kalimdor's northern border was once a part of the night elven capital of Zin-Azshari; then came the demons' expulsion from the world. The land was rent asunder and the sea thundered in, making the region a watery grave and leaving nothing but ruins of the once great city. The night elves who survived named this region — once glorious, now nothing but a shattered relic — Azshara, after their queen who was driven mad by demonic influence. Since that time, this place of rocky islands, jagged cliffs, and coral-choked seas has given birth to many tales. Some night elves suggest that not all of the demons were banished, still lurking beneath the glittering waters of the Coral Sea and waiting to strike back. Others claim that Queen Azshara was not drowned, but transformed into a hideous aquatic thing who will someday lead her accursed followers to retake the surface world. A few whisper that the Dark Portal that first brought the demons to Azeroth remains and rests under the sea waiting for someone to reopen it. Still others assert that the ancient Sundering awakened something that dwelled in the deepest part of the ocean, something that will eventually burst forth in a tidal wave of destruction. Whatever the truth, night elves agree that the region is cursed.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 187-188 Getting There ; Alliance: From Forest Song in Ashenvale, follow the road east into Azshara. The Alliance outpost Talrendis Point is just over the river. ; Horde: From Splintertree Post in Ashenvale, travel along the road east into Azshara. The Horde encampment Valormok is against the mountains, north of ruined Haldarr Encampment. Geography A river separates the primordial wood from what land there is. The terrain beyond the river is little more than a strip of green above fragmented cliffs that rise high over a stretch of ivory beach. The waves of the shallow Coral Sea sweep against this beach, and islands — little more than spires of jagged rock — jut from the water. A twisted expanse of reef creates a labyrinth of coral beneath the ocean surface, making sea travel here virtually impossible. The night elves consider the place cursed, and most other races find the constant storms unpleasant. There is but a single habitation in Azshara, the orc trading village of Grim Ulang, its residents telling of creatures flitting about the ruins of Zin-Azshari further along the cliffs, and murlocs and naga swimming in the Coral Sea. Bands of undead have appeared along the beach and at the fringes of the Ashenvale Forest. As well, the dark chants of demon cultists have echoed along the cliffs in counterpoint to the thunder of storms. Steady rumors and sightings have led to frequent night elf patrols and an increased martial presence in Grim Ulang.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 187-188 There are no instances in this zone, though the micro dungeon Lake Mennar can be found here. In addition, the battleground Azshara Crater will be located in this zone if/when it is implemented. Maps and subregions Topographic map of Azshara Elite areas *Lake Mennar Battlegrounds *Azshara Crater (not yet implemented) Travel hubs Flight paths from Talrendis Point, located at * Auberdine, Darkshore * Ratchet, the Barrens * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Talonbranch Glade, Felwood * Everlook, Winterspring Flight paths from Valormok, located at * Orgrimmar * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, The Barrens * Splintertree Post, Ashenvale * Bloodvenom Post, Felwood * Everlook, Winterspring Regions adjacent to Azshara Notable characters Azshara is home to several characters of note. At the Azshara Tower, aids mages and rogues in achieving their full potential. 's Thalassian expedition ravishes the region in search of Highborne relics. reigns from his watery temple. , the demon hunter, watches the horizon from his island refuge. assists experienced hunters and priests, and on another small island far to the east, pits heroes of all calibers against their elemental foes, sending them deep into the very core of the earth in search of retribution. Lastly, the Gadgetsprings provide their services to Engineers by selling the very rare schematic, among other things. Quests Resources *Fish ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Herbs ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Leather ** (Skinning level 40-60 whelps/wyrmkin) ** (Skinning level 50-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin) *Ore **Gold Ore **Mithril Deposit **Truesilver Deposit **Rich Thorium Vein Wild creatures *Dragonspawn *Furbolgs *Hippogryphs *Ghosts *Hydras *Infernals *Makrura *Mountain Giants *Naga *Oozes *Satyr *Sea Giants *Sharks *Stags *Turtles *Water Elementals Cataclysm In the upcoming expansion World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Azshara will be turned into a low level zone. The Bilgewater Cartel goblins, the Horde's newest ally, will make their home here, building a city into the cliff side, and destroying the Azshara Crater to make way for a large quarryhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ji079bBDCJ4. It is unclear as of writing how the Cataclysm has affected the landscape of the zone, however it is known that the goblins, to show their loyalty to the Horde, have reshaped Azshara into a giant Horde symbol.http://www.wow.com/2009/09/27/cataclysm-starting-zone-lore-and-other-new-details-revealed/. Kalec is rounding up all of the blue dragonflight, as he fears the death of Malygos will be a sign of weakness and Deathwing will send out agents to assassinate the remaining dragons within the flight. This holds true as the black dragonflight has invaded Azshara to hunt down Azuregos. Kalec and Azuregos help low level Horde players to repel the invasion.Cataclysm Lore Details - World of Raids Forums Areas affected Frejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Bay of Storms – basically contains one big island for the Goblin city – Bilgewater Harbor * Bitter Reaches – part converted to a charred vale full of dragons (and one 83 elite) * Forlorn Ridge – strip mining operation in place by the Goblins * Lake Mennar – no dragonkin; now inhabited by spirits with changed geography * Ravencrest Monument – still exists, used for Horde quests * Rethress Sanctum - destroyed * The Ruined Reaches – far western end overrun by Gnomes * Ruins of Eldarath – north of here is Blackmaw Hold, a cave system similar to Timbermaw Hold; Ruins are no longer hidden within the hills * Scalebeard's Cave - destroyed * Shadowsong Shrine - destroyed * The Shattered Strand – much of this has been changed into a battle between the Naga and Goblins * Talrendis Point – expanded into full ‘town’, but doesn't appear to be any Alliance quests * Temple of Arkkoran - destroyed * Temple of Zin-Malor – new enemies within; new boss * Thalassian Base Camp – now the Darnassian Base Camp * Valormok – under attack by the Alliance * Other – race track runs through much of Azshara for use by the Horde for quick transportation; back entrance to Orgrimmar now, goblins seem to run the length of it, making it look almost like a second district File:Azshara Goblin bomb.jpg|A huge goblin bomb File:Gallywix Pleasure Palace 1.jpg|Gallywix Pleasure Palace File:Azshara 070910 021028 - Gallywix Pleasure Palace - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Gallywix Pleasure Palace File:Azshara 071010 004008 - The Secret Lab - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|The Secret Lab File:Azshara 070910 020929 - Hyjal waterfall - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|A waterfall cascading down from Hyjal File:Azshara 071110 010616 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Launching a rocket File:Azshara 071110 221733 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|I wonder what this button does? The rocketway File:Azshara Highway.jpg|The goblin rocketway system File:Orgrimmar Rocketway Exchange.jpg|Orgrimmar Rocketway Exchange File:Azshara 071010 003840 - Rocketway - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Southern Rocketway Terminus File:Azshara 071010 003850 - Rocketway - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Southern Rocketway Terminus File:Azshara 071110 004256 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Southern Rocketway Terminus defences File:Azshara 071110 004043 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket File:Azshara 071110 004039 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket File:Azshara 071110 004029 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket File:Azshara 071110 004027 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket File:Azshara 071110 000042 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket File:Azshara 071110 000031 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket Notes * Azshara is one of the most common spots for gold farmers, who feast upon the large collection of thorium veins in the zone. * Azshara is well-known for its beautiful fall-like vegetation. In a game without much in the way of weather and seasons, Azshara is a gorgeous and very unique departure from the WoW-norm. * Azshara was supposed to be the location of the game's fourth battleground, Azshara Crater. After the release of the Burning Crusade, Eye of the Storm has taken Azshara Crater's spot for fourth battleground. * Azshara is the name of a server, see Server:Azshara US for more details. * Until Cataclysm arrives, Azshara is known (or not) for being one of, if not the most unpopulated zone in the game player-wise. This is most likely due to a combination of the low number of quests in the zone (some of which are parts of uncompleted chains), as well as the difficulties of navigating between the beaches and the tops of the high cliffs on the eastern side of the zone. *Azshara was used for the Four Wheels of Fury Toyota commercial. Patch changes * Videos kKMF2gbqaIQ References External links fr:Azshara Category:Azshara Category:Kalimdor Category:Metropolises